Uncanny Spider-Man Vol 1
Spider-Man: ''With great power comes a great electricity bill!'' Uncanny Spider-Man is a digital-graphic comic book imprint based on the Marvel Comics hero, ''Spider-Man, created in 2015 by DuttPanda, in a fanon retelling. In an already established homeworld of Earth-420, Spider-Man continues to have his adventures here with his powers and justice! Notice Issues Notice: These panels are excessively long and will hopefully be summarized in a shortened manner. ''Just A Guy With Radical Powers and an Insane Savage Spree This one hundred page origin special marks the unravelling of the jeopardized and tantalizing origins, full of darkness and amazingness, of Spider-Man! When geek Peter Parker, born with a body disorder, is oppressed by almost, everyone in Midtown, New York, because of his social awkwardness and a pool of misery in the family background, in a fit of rush, he uses his genius intellect to take vendetta against the ones by mental pain. By reverse engineering the genetically modified cosmic arachnid spider from Oscorp, and using it on himself, he realizes he will get fruitful abilities. Successful with the project, he gains superhuman powers and mentally tortures the ones who toyed with him and sports a mask as a disguise. Peter`s other alias, is officially criminalized. While as his other persona, Peter is caught as the criminal by Uncle Ben. Traumatized, Ben manages to persuade him by making him absorb a very inspirational speech which tells him to responsibly use the powers that he has been gifted. The intervention that Ben caused foiled Peter`s plan to assasinate bully Flash Thompson, who was the one who made Peter the most in calamity. Thus, in the procedure, the police caught the masked criminal who escapes in the nick of time, but accidently cuts off Flash`s legs in the process and Uncle Ben is accidently shot down by Peter in the mask. Realizing that he was a criminal whose ego had persuaded him to be the reason of Uncle Ben`s death and the physical destruction of Flash Thompson and some other horrible situations, Peter alters his identity and becomes a hero, ''Spider-Man, who will undo the damages caused by him, and go beyond. Initially, Peter thought of surrendering himself to the police but realized that Uncle Ben`s death had to be a punishment in behalf of his acts, so he forgave himself. ---- ''And Now... A Man Surrounded By Distractions The events of this issue takes place a year after the first issue. Peter has defeated his guilt, his solitary pride and his arrogance and his become a public figure whose comedic sense never ends and he has ocassionally met some bumps on the road (his most notable villians!) but something very terrible happens to him, that once again, brings his evil to life! In the first annual Spider-Man day, Peter is being congregated and cheered by one heck of a crowd. We also get to see Peter`s life, his relationship with Gwen, his best friend Harry, his aunt May and his job as a photographer in the Daily Bugle, under the arrogant J. Jonah Jamesons. In the Spider-Man festival, Peter is almost killed by a man with a Kevlar Uniform and titanium weaponry made out of tasers and volts. Peter discovers The Shocker. This adversary of his, face down in the festival, in the panic. Peter succesfully defeats the Shocker who unmasks himself and exploits information that he is Joe Neanderthal, a familyman whose son, was beaten up by Peter. Joe`s son had suffered from a shock since then and was in a permanent coma. The enraged Joe had done a no break research on the masked criminal and all his clues pointed out to Parker, then the new hero, Spider-Man. Illegally robbing an advanced warfare weapon facility, Joe faced off against Spider-Man. Luckily, Joe came to think that Peter and Spider-Man were different personalities, so Joe, had been unsuccesful to crack Spider-Man`s identity, and had escaped, from police, with his identity public. Later, Peter suffers from a nervous breakdown that reveals a Frankenstein personality of his. J. Jonah Jamesons: What are all these garbage stuff you sent me, on my mail, Parker boy? Peter Front page stuff! You know, the Avengers against Thanos, some crap. Jonah Idiot, we need more Spider-Man content! That`s what sells papers! Peter All I have is one blurry photo of Spidey eating a hotdog. Jonah Wonderful! Send it to me this instant! Peter Also, sir, there is a presidential election that is not being covered. Jonah Oh, come on! These happen in all decades! And Spider-Man menacingly eating a hotdog?! That`s what proves that the Spider-Guy is a savage animal! ---- And You Trust A Secret Organization that sells Weapons of Destruction? On an interview, Spider-Man is interrupted by armed ninjas that threaten innocent bystanders and civilians. Spider-Man assaults the ninjas, and mistakes those events as a horrible prank set up by Deadpool. But his cockiness makes him careless, and he is weakened by anty ethyl chloride, equipped by the ninjas and he is caged and sent to a secret database under a secret organization. Peter confronts Madame Hydra, who reveals that she and her organization knew Peter`s panic attacks on bullies a year ago, and his peculiar recovery as a superhero. They make a deal; if Peter can defeat a list of targets she has prepared with her ninjas, then Peter will be granted immunity. Peter is fueled by rage after he is reminded of those terrible massacres and blindly follows her offers even if he has no idea who Madame Hydra controls and what and what her secret organization was running. With the assistance of the ninjas, Peter attacks Elektra, the first target but is interrupted by Daredevil. In the battle, those ninjas accidently slipped out information that Madame HYDRA was the leader of the international Nazi based terrorist organization, HYDRA. Peter turns his sides and allies with Daredevil and Elektra. ---- Just Checking Out Hell... The trio discover HYDRA`s intentions to eliminate Elektra and other prepared targets like, Echo, Gladiator, Typhoid Mary. Then, the three confirm their plan to infiltrate the HYDRA mandated database. On the way to the confidential HYDRA base, they are ambushed by Bullseye and some other HYDRA ninjas. Spidey realizes that HYDRA never wanted Elektra dead, instead, they wanted her alive. Bullseye was apparently hired by HYDRA and those ninjas are actually clans of The Hand, they seem endless, because they are a frequent wave and are actually genetical androids enhanced by a mystery device. On a devastating blow, Daredevil jabs Daredevil, Elektra chains him with her particle whip and Spider-Man shoots a cosmic beam at Bullseye`s face, detaining him. ---- How To Lose A Woman In Ten Minutes Spider-Man and Elektra and Daredevil wait for Bullseye to recover, while the vigilante is caged on adamantium. However, Daredevil`s backup, the Hand Emergency Unity, signal Wilson Fisk who sends a back up team to burn the warehouse where Bullseye was under surveilance. Out of the blue, black ops agents, Black Widow and Hawkeye, of S.H.I.E.L.D, emergency assists the trio in the burning place but fail to recover Bullseye. Peter suffers from a nervous breakdown, and causes a rampage, on a subconscious mind and involves Black Widow on the fight. After he recovers, and the fire expands, Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) is lost in the heat and her location is lost. With no way to save her, Peter escapes in the Quinjet, monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D alongside Daredevil and Elektra. ---- Frankenstein`s Monster Wants Freedom After being sent to the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, Peter is introduced to agents of espionage and other divisions, notably, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Maria Hills, Bobby Marse, Clint Barton and other assets. Nick Fury persuades Peter to stay in lockdown because Peter has potential abilities that can`t be controlled and can only be harnessed by him and will gain invulnerability and uncontrolled insanity. Peter accepts and starts meditating, as suggested by Maria Hills and Coulson. Meanwhile, Madame HYDRA learns of the situation and calls in the double agent of the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier to 'follow the protocol.' A double agent causes havoc around the hellicarrier as one agent is missing and one is found dead. Later, Peter discovers the double agent, Brock Rumlow (Crossbones) working for HYDRA, in the guise of a S.H.I.E.L.D member. Crossbones burns four of the ten hellicarrier engines. If one is down, the hellicarrier will fall to the ground in failure of the mechanism and no backups can support it. But Peter is once again, devastated, and causes a controlled spree of rampage, he defeats Crossbones, and has finally mastered the ability to control his Frankenstein consciousness at will. Nick Fury pardons Spider-Man and releases him until further notice of these events are found. Meanwhile, Madame Hydra has shut down this confidential project of hers, dissapointed of her failures and withdraws until she can launch Protocol 'FFF.' ---- Man, Manly, Manlier As the popularity of the X-Men and the Avengers drastically expands in the world, Peter is often mistaken as a homo superior by certain individuals. As part of the prelude to the Mutant Registration Act, Scientist Bolivar Trask, operates the First Sentinel and experiments on it against Spider-Man, who he mistakes as a homo superior. At the end, Spider-Man pummels the Sentinel to the ground, revealing all of his common abilities: Superhuman Speed/Sense/Agility/Reflexes/Durability/Strength/Equibrillium, Regenerative Tissue, Gamma Radiation/Cosmic Radiation/Plutonium Radiation Beams, Enhanced Iso-6 Energy, Wallcrawling, Organic and artificial webbing, Razor Sharp Regeneration Talons, Accute Hearing and Sensing Factor, Energy-sensing, energy absorbing, arachnid complexions and abilities, Enhanced Frankenstein Stage. ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Hulk Of A Man S.H.I.E.L.D confidentially monitors Spider-Man after Natasha Romanoff is recovered after she was hijacked and put under maximum surveilance under the doors of the Kingpin. In a second showdown against the Shocker, Peter decides to use his enhanced superhuman complexes of his Frankenstein transformation to excel the mastering techniques of the Shocker, whose extra durable Kevlar Armor and titanium shields make him some damn foe. Too overconfident to be using this terminal transformation of his, Peter accidently pummels a whole building to the ground, crushing it. The NYPD Emergency Division start using the big guns against Peter. Clint and Natasha are sent to stop that because this will only make Peter cause a collateral damage that will strengthen to heightened proportions. When X-Man Wolverine makes Spider-Man furious, the whole battlefield has become silenced. As Peter releases almost, infinite amount of gamma radiation and enhanced Iso-8 cosmos, Peter fades away to unconsciousness and creates a gamma-powered entity, the Hulk. The Hulk, a newborn (who is actually the separated version of Peter`s Frankenstein transformation), starts an all out attack in New York, before being enlightened by concentrating in things he grew interests to. Finally, the Wolverine injures Hulk temporarily, but the green monster escapes. Wolverine warns the X-Men that Peter Parker has created a monster who is capable of wiping out the entire planet, singlehandedly, because that entity has been gifted infinite energy. Spider-Man is now, to be assasinated in sight, localized by Captain George Stacy, much to the disdain of Gwen Stacy. Peter is knocked down by Natasha Romanoff and is put into artificial temporary coma whilst experimentations are deviced against him. ---- Notes *Rather than being an accident of a gamma radiation plantation site, the Hulk was never born that way or was affiliated with Dr. Robert Bruce Banner at all! Rather he was the entity Peter Parker accidently created to dismerge his infinite energy capabilities. *Peter is considered a good formerly neutral characters. *In this universe, if his potential is unlocked, Peter can be more stronger than the Sentry. *The Shocker Storyline has been approved by lots of people (actually it be my friends! :O ) ---- Category:DuttPanda Category:Spider-Man Category:Comics Category:Comic Series Category:Earth-420 Category:Uncanny Spider-Man